Maji Love 1000 CLASS STYLE!
by KoHime in the Kingdom of Light
Summary: Song-fic. Old Story. This is my class version of Maji Love 1000% and 2000%. Names have been changed. 6 Males sing a song to the whole school, with their loved ones supporting them the whole way (promotes class pairings.)
1. Maji love 1000

**Maji love 1000% (Class Style)**

**Author's Notes: All names have been changed for the person's safety.**

"Is everyone ready?" I yelled out, my red headset on my head with multiple scripts in my hands.

"Ready!" they all responded.

"Ok, you guys are on in 5..." They proceeded to fix their outfits.

"4..." They combed a hand through their hair.

"3..." They put their headsets on.

"2..." Walking on the stage they got an elated scream from the school.

"1..." Finally they got into their positions.

"GO!" I whispered into the speaker.

The DJ (My brother Zack) began playing the song.

A lone light flickered and landed on their bodies, and their microphones automatically turned on. They turned their heads slightly to the 6 girls in front of them (who were also in front of everyone else in the audience)

They pumped their hands over their heart and used their fingers to create a mid-air 1000.

"Feel our heartbeat as it burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!"

I opened my mouth and spoke the countdown into my mic.

10.

"Are you ready?" Stephan spoke while bending down while swerving his body, rising up after.

9

"Are you ready?" Alex repeated, moving his hand forward and out to his left.

8

"Are you ready?" Aiden continued, putting his hand behind his back then moving it back to his front, pumping it lower then moving it away from his lower torso.

7, 6, 5

"Are you ready?" Caleb said, making a circle with his finger pointer finger upwards.

4

"Are you ready?" Jason said, flipping his hair and waving his hand to his left

3

"Are you ready?" Noah concluded, bending down with his hand almost touching the floor

2, 1

The rest of the lights finally turned on and made their way to the people on the stage, illuminating each one of them in their respective colours. (In order of people, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, Orange and Pink)

"Hear our song" They all said.

"Let's sing out our dreams, we want you to see" They made a clock ticking motion

"Surely there's a way this year can conclude with happy notes, shouting to the sky, both of us can fly,"

"It's a revolution" They pumped their hands up "(cause) we're standing as one" Noah began making a heart with his finger, leaving a trail of pink sparkles "(we will) make our love reach the stars!" They rose their downed hands "CHECK THIS OUT!"

Stephan and Caleb walked forwards, side by side and Stephan began singing

"My heart is racing when I think of your name"

"Alina" Caleb yelled "So much in me that I want to PROCLAIM"

"Don't forget the choice is yours Taylor" Stephan's voice rang out

"You'll be dizzy as we show you our 1000% love" Making the said number's signs. They started moving back and Jason, along with Alex moved upwards, taking their place.

"I just know" Jason started

"What I crave" Alex said

"Stace I truly love you" They began crossing their arms, moving it back and forth

"Mylie, you'll be mine"

"We CAN'T EXPLAIN!"

Noah and Aiden moved up, with Aiden starting where Alex and Jason left off.

"Lis, we'll soar above the stars" Waving his hands

"Eve and I will NEVER part" Noah said, putting his hand to his heart and then to Aiden's hand.

"'Cause with a kiss on your lips" Noah sent out a heart-beam to Eve (who received it and put it into her heart collection.) They made a circle with their whole bodies; put their other hands towards each other, finger tips touching "we'll spin our world with this loving song"

"3, 2, 1, YAH!" Stephan ended that segment.

Then they all went back into their formations, repeating the beginning's movement, only pumping their hands longer.

"So let's dance, let's step in our dreams, you are all we need, shielding you from harm, we hold you deeply behind our arms." Aiden did a record scratching movement then pumped his arms up with the rest. Noah was the one in the front now, and grinned at Eve. Stephan did the same with his own love and smiled at Taylor.

"STAYLOR" All the girls in our class screamed throughout the gym.

"So let's make this last, this year is ending fast"

I signalled the 6 girlfriends of the boy's on the stage and ushered them up. They were already changed and ready to perform, their headsets turned on and each of them matching the colour of their boyfriend's (Taylor-Red, Alina-Purple, Alissa-Yellow, Mylie-Blue, Stacey-Orange and Evangeline-Pink).

They went onto the stage, stood near their loved ones, and copied their movements and notes.

"In our revolution" Noah pushed his arm towards Eve who took it, while Alex did the same to Mylie.

"(We're now) standing as one" Stephan made a heart towards Taylor, who did the same to him.

"Our love has REACHED THE STARS" Caleb and Alina, who were now leading everyone, led their linked arms up towards the roof.

"CHECK US OUT" with each word, all their arms flew to the right, left, then finally to their front.

"Feel our heartbeat's as they burst with 1000% LOVE!" With that they spun into place and kissed their partners (on the lips).

Every light dimmed until they shut off. Then it started, the applause were like a flame and spread throughout the whole gym.

The music turned off (courtesy of the DJ) and I switched off their headsets and walked onto the stage. A single light shone on me.

I yelled out to everyone

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR: Stephan, Taylor" A red light shone to reveal the couple with their hand to the sky, facing the crowd

"Caleb, Alina" Said duo gave a simple bow in a purple light.

"Jason, Stacey" They shouted Victory in a flickering Orange light, and then ran off.

"Alexander, Mylie" Those pairing were now separated by a meter stick worth, and had a blue light on them, gave everyone a thumbs up (well Mylie did, Alex was just staring at the crowd)

"Aiden, Alissa" With 1 yellow light later, one Alissa Aeranie was shown hanging in Aiden's arms, with Aiden continuously throwing her up into the air, so she could do flips in it. The crowd went wild with this one

"And last but DEFINATLY not least; Noah and Eve" The named people were still laughing at the crowd's _'ooo'_ from Stacey and Jason disappearing.

Those lights turned off as well and everyone else walked off the stage, while the supporting went on, with everyone giving a short bow and left as well. Soon we were all in our class (except for Stephan and Noah, and Jason, the liveliest of the group)

They looked straight at you (yes you, this isn't my point of view anymore, but if you're a guy, you don't have to read this part)

"Feel our heartbeat as it burst with 1000% LOVE!" With that the whole world turned black and everything ended.

The End.

Or is it?

By: KoHime in The Kingdom of Light

* * *

**Author's Note: Please don't hate on it, I was young, and I just changed the names now, not editing it really. I was a terrible writer back then, and have NEVER done a song fic before so... might as well post this :/ 2000% will come after if you guys don't hate this as much as I thought you might ^-^ All flames shall be used to call Otoya out in the night, so bring it on :P**


	2. Maji love 2000

**Author's Note: All names have been changed for the person's safety, also, the names are the same from Chapter 1**

* * *

They all leapt towards the audience, right leg kicking towards the air, and landing in their respective spots. They began to sing in unison.

"2000% (Hey!) It's the best kind (Get it?) Now here we go, live a happy life (Let's aim)"

Their dance was perfectly synced, the combination a melody sweet enough to make girls faint.

"We hope you weren't waiting too long, Now we can fly to the sky (We are STARISH) love's a shooting star!"

They began to form a circle, moving to their proper places, chanting words smoothly.

"5. 4. 3! 2! 1!" At one the lights went off, an individual light bathing Aiden in a warm yellow glow. As he moved forwards, he swerved his arm in a 'S' motion.

"I need you 'S!'" The light flicked off and in its place a purple one turned on, resting on Caleb, who began to slide his arm towards his side, forming a short 'T'.

"I feel you 'T!'" Once his light abandoned him, a new person stood out. In the emerald green light, Brandon stood proudly, pushing his hand downwards, away from him.

"I miss you 'A!'" With the crowd dying from the loss of the new member, the light reappeared, and the girls swooned once they saw the next male in an orange glow. Jason shot a prize winning smile towards his fan-girls, and threw an 'R' to their direction.

"I kiss you 'R'" Blowing a kiss to the crowd, his light turned out. Once again the light shown on a loved person, in all his red glory, Stephan stood out, sliding his arm down his chest.

"I believe you 'I!'" The light switched to a hot pink, and emerging from it was Noah, grinning to the audience, preforming another 'S'.

"I hold you 'S'" The light dimmed while another brightened, and cast a blue hue on Alex, who was pointing his arm towards his viewers.

"I want you 'H!'" All the lights came back on and turned on the performers, where Noah, Brandon and Stephan were flipping through the air.

"ST-A-RI-SH FOREVER" They all yelled. Jason and Aiden moved to the front, with Stephan behind them.

"See how much it's exploding, my love bursts for you" They moved their bodies to their left.

"Give me, Give your love, Give me, Ahh..."

With each syllable, they thrust their hips, putting a hand to their head at the end. Moving back, their peers Noah and Brandon came up, repeating a line practiced many times.

Noah strolled casually towards Brandon, putting his hand on his hip and rubbing a small circle on it.

"1000% is not enough anymore, so let's try a 2000% love (Love)!" With that concluded they left the front"

Entwining their hands and separating Alex and Caleb turned around

"When you start to sing, I feel I'm reborn again" they swung their hips from side to side.

"Love filled explosion, dance and dance!" Unlike the rest they didn't move back, instead, Caleb started speaking.

"Can you all hear it? (Uh, yeah?)" Where Caleb left off Alex continued.

"My heart's voice beating (Is it?)" Aiden pumped his heart to the crowd

"The sound's louder" Noah seemed to be doing running man in place.

"Getting very excited" They all seemed in a line, so everyone could see them

"We are STARISH, 3, 2, 1, Let's Go!" Brandon walked towards the middle of the stage, glancing at the his new fans

"Let's do this together" Rejoining them, they repeated a slightly altered chorus.

"2000%, of the best kind (Yes!) And when I'm with you (Jump!) It's a happy time!"

Reaching their hands to their viewers, then above them, they continued

"It is a shift of starlight; don't you know that we love you?" Their voices blended together, harmonizing.

"Yes we love you!"

"Now and forever…"

"With full power, throttle on full, you can see I love you so very much!"

"Bam Bam, Jump Jump, Love you!" They finished, and the area grew black, as the last thing you see from them is warm glowing eyes of different colours…

* * *

**Author's Note: Lol, that took less time than 1000% did, though this is like, way less XD**

**You guys liked this old fossil? I actually edited this one, not that much, but enough so it flows :3 lol, enjoy! OH, almost forgot, leave reviews please :D**


End file.
